


may this christmas be the first of many

by loveintheveins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveintheveins/pseuds/loveintheveins
Summary: The fairy lights that decorated the Christmas tree were lit, making the handmade cat and owl shaped baubles glimmer and casting soft shadows around the room. Behind the tree Tetsurou could see a head of grey hair poking out of an oversized Chi the cat kigurumi. It was moving back and forth in time with a hummed rendition of Jingle Bells as large hands tried – very unsuccessfully, in his humble opinion – to unwrap the gifts at the bottom of the tree silently.Tetsurou just stared for a moment in silence, aware that he was smiling like a fool. Then he got an idea and said, in his most high-pitched voice, “Santa Claus, are you acat?”





	may this christmas be the first of many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisaturday (sisaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaboo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Sisa, I'm your secret santa! Both bokuroo and fluff are my weakness so I was really happy to write something with this pairing. I hope you enjoy this little thing and that you enjoy the rest of the holidays ❤
> 
> Btw, [this](https://www.wellpajamas.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x800/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/w/sweet-chi-cat-onesie-animal-costumes-adult-onesies-kigurumi-pajamas.jpg) is the onesie Bokuto is wearing.

Tetsurou suddenly became aware that the swimming pool full of cats he was happily waddling through was (distressingly) not real, which was perhaps his first sign that he was dreaming, and about to wake up.

The second sign was undoubtedly the fact that, as he attempted to hold on to the feeling of warmth the dream evoked by burrowing himself tighter under the comforter, he ended up rolling more fully onto a cold spot and shivering uncontrollably. That was probably what had roused him in the first place.

By that time it was all over: he felt himself being traitorously dragged out of the cosiest dream and toward consciousness, so he groaned into his pillow and gave up, opening his eyes. He rubbed tiredly at them and looked around.

The room was silent and empty, and the only light cutting through the darkness was the alarm clock announcing it was 01:36 in a vibrant red. As he took in the stillness of the night he immediately felt more awake, so after sparing one last longing thought to his interrupted dream and curling the comforter around himself he got up and made his way towards the door.

As he trudged across the corridor Tetsurou saw a faint golden glow coming from the living room, and the scene he saw when he turned the corner warmed his heart.

The fairy lights that decorated the Christmas tree were lit, making the handmade cat and owl shaped baubles glimmer and casting soft shadows around the room. Behind the tree Tetsurou could see a head of grey hair poking out of an oversized Chi the cat kigurumi. It was moving back and forth in time with a hummed rendition of _Jingle Bells_ as large hands tried – very unsuccessfully, in his humble opinion – to unwrap the gifts at the bottom of the tree silently.

Tetsurou just stared for a moment in silence, aware that he was smiling like a fool. Then he got an idea and said, in his most high-pitched voice, “Santa Claus, are you a _cat_?”

The startled shriek he got in return made him feel vindicated about waking up in the middle of the night, and he let out one of his hiena laughs as huge golden eyes emerged from behind the thick plastic branches and blinked up at him.

“T-tetsu, you… you're awake?” Koutarou stammered weakly, hands still holding onto a torn piece of wrapping paper. His face was slack with surprise and guilt. Tetsurou had to hold back a snort.

Koutarou had always been a restless sleeper and his mind would often keep him from being able to fall back asleep after waking up, so it was common for him to get out of their room to distract himself with whatever he could find until he was tired enough to go back to bed.

Tetsurou knew he did it because he thought it bothered him, so when he'd found out about this he'd made sure to let Koutarou know he didn't mind it – because he slept like a rock –, but that hadn't stopped him from worrying.

“I missed you in bed,” he said simply, without any hint of embarrassment. It was worth it to see Koutarou blushing like a tomato. But he couldn't hold back his teasing, so he added, “Maybe don't turn the fairy lights on the next time you're trying to sneak around to steal your own presents.”

Koutarou squawked. “I-I _wasn't_ –”

Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. “You sure you wanna continue that phrase while there's ripped wrapping paper all around you?”

Koutarou looked around himself and whined pitifully. “I was just so excited when I saw my gifts and then I couldn't fall asleep so I thought there was no problem in peeking at just one of them, but then I got even more excited and started opening the rest,” he rambled all that in a single breath, staring up at Tetsurou with his best puppy eyes.

 _Damn it_ , Koutarou played dirty. He _knew_ Tetsurou could never resist his those eyes.

Tetsurou made a valiant attempt at resisting them, but it was useless.

He lifted a hand to rest above his heart and said, very solemnly, “Bro. You're too cute for your own good.”

Koutarou, the absolute _menace_ , smiled brightly and jumped to his feet to cross the distance between them. He threw his arms around Tetsurou's neck and wove his fingers around what was surely a disastrous bed head.

“Ha! I knew you couldn't resist me!”

“This is power abuse and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Tetsurou tried to make it come out chastising, but the arm he wrapped around Koutarou's waist to bring him closer seemed to ruin the effect a little.

“You love it,” the cheeky bastard had the audacity to sing-song.

“You know I do,” he said as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Koutarou's.

“Geez, your nose is _cold_ , Tetsu!”

Koutarou made a weak attempt to free himself of his embrace, but Tetsurou tightened his arms around his middle and pulled him closer still.

“That’s your own fault for leaving me alone in a cold bed, so face the consequences.”

“I have a better idea,” he said, and now his eyes became more vulnerable and his voice, softer. “How about we watch a movie? We can maybe sit next to the fire under the blankets…”

And this was something Tetsurou knew well. This was Koutarou trying to play off as an afterthought something that he really wanted. Even after dating for so long this habit hadn't died, but Tetsurou wanted to make him happy and he was nothing if not quietly persistent.

He tried to put his softest smile and said, “That’s a great idea, bro. Why don't you choose the movie and I'll make us some hot chocolate?”

The reaction was immediate: Koutarou gave him the biggest smile and kissed the tip of his nose before skipping toward the TV set.

Tetsurou chuckled and walked to the kitchen. He made quick work of the hot chocolate and came back to the living room to find Koutarou almost completely buried under a pile of blankets and the opening credits of Home Alone playing. He silently congratulated him for the solid choice.

He sat down on the sofa and gave one of the mugs to Koutarou, who took it with one hand and brought it to warm his face.

“Thanks, Tetsu.”

 _God_ , that had to be the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“No problem, now scooch over so I can stretch my legs on your lap.”

“Geez, you're just like a cat.”

“Says the one dressed like one. By the way, that onesie is mine.”

Koutarou pinched his socked foot and threw a couple of blankets over Tetsurou’s legs. “You and I both know I pull this look off better than you,” he winked cheekily, and his grey bangs fell over one of his eyes.

If Tetsurou hadn’t been in love with him before, he was now.

“You’re right, and I’m not even mad about it.”

“Good, now _shhh_. The movie started.”

Tetsurou simply smiled and looked over at the TV. He stayed in that position only until he finished his hot chocolate, then promptly moved so he was resting his head on Koutarou's lap instead.

“It’s way more comfortable this way,” he said when Koutarou looked down at him.

Koutarou smiled prettily and said nothing, looking back at the screen, but his hand came to rest on Tetsurou’s hair to play with it.

“I can practically hear you purring,” he said after a while, smugness undeniable in his voice.

“Mm, you’re comfy,” Tetsurou said simply. When Koutarou didn’t say anything he looked back up and saw that he was blushing and trying very hard to look like he wasn’t. It was too damn adorable.

He thought about teasing Koutarou for a minute, but he really was incredibly comfortable and warm, so he decided to let it go and murmured a sleepy “Merry Christmas” into the blanket.

 

* * *

  

 _May this Christmas be the first of many,_  
_Each more joyous in our growing love,_  
_Revealing more of happiness than any_  
_Riches might provide or pain remove._  
_Years flow like an unrepentant river,_  
_Carrying the soil of life away,_  
_Holding far more than they can deliver,_  
_Rushing past the certitudes that stay._  
_In love there is an instance of forever_  
_So shy and lovely it eludes the eye,_  
_The sense of being home when we're together,_  
_More enduring than a reason why._  
_As love is born of passion, borne by will,_ _  
_So may for many years we choose love still.__

 

 

**[fin]**

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://loveintheveins.tumblr.com/post/181442139024/may-this-christmas-be-the-first-of-many-pairing/) | [shout at me about haikyuu!!](https://loveintheveins.tumblr.com/)


End file.
